


Inspired By You

by MagicaDraconia16



Series: 2020 Bingos [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Cupids, Humor, M/M, Muses, Smutty Inspiration, Tony Stark Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicaDraconia16/pseuds/MagicaDraconia16
Summary: It was very hard work being a muse. Especially when the person being inspired absolutelyrefusesto be around the source of that inspiration.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark
Series: 2020 Bingos [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634290
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Inspired By You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **Tony Stark Bingo:** _square S1 - AU Artist/Muse_ and the **Bucky Barnes Bingo:** _square Y5 - Invisibility_. 
> 
> Title: Inspired By You  
> Collaborator Name: MagicaDraconia16  
> TSB Card Number: 3035  
> Ship/Main Pairing: James “Bucky” Barnes & Tony Stark (sort of)  
> Rating: T  
> Major Tags: AU artist/muse, smutty inspiration  
> Word Count: 1004

“No! No, nonono _no_! Urgh, _Steven_. Not that way!” Bucky complained, throwing up his hands as Steve Rogers ignored him and headed for the elevator that would take him down to the lobby of Stark Tower, rather than for the stairwell that led to the workshop as Bucky had wanted him to.

Of course, it was all too easy for Steve to ignore Bucky, considering that Steve couldn’t _see_ him.

It was hard work being a muse, sometimes.

Casting a forlorn look over his shoulder, Bucky reluctantly followed Steve out of the Tower. He was even more reluctant when he realised that Sarah, the cupid who was directing Steve’s love life, was prodding him onwards towards Central Park.

“Damn it!” he hissed at her. “What are you doing? Stark will be gone before Steve gets back to the Tower!”

“Steve deserves a change of scenery!” Sarah retorted, smacking him in the head with the bow she was carrying. Bucky had no idea why; the thing was symbolic at most. “You’ve been persuading him to stay down in that workshop for _days_ now. Humans need sunshine, Bucky! _Sunshine_!”

Bucky glared at her as he sullenly rubbed his head. “Don’t know why Steve needs so much persuading for it anyway,” he grumbled. “I mean, just look at Stark! He’s like… poetry in motion.”

“Ugh, I thought _I_ was supposed to be the cupid,” complained Sarah. “Seriously, Bucky, Steve does _not_ need to be drawing Stark all day, every day.”

“But there are just _so many_ things about Stark that Steve could draw!” protested Bucky. “His energy alone is just… the way he lights up when he’s explaining something to Steve?” Bucky closed his eyes and hummed at the memory of the last time Stark had done that. “Seriously, Steve could get a whole _series_ of drawings out of that!”

Sarah poked him in the side, hard enough to make Bucky open his eyes and glare at her. “And I suppose his _physical_ attributes have nothing to do with it?” she asked, her lips curling up into a knowing smirk.

Bucky felt heat rising into his cheeks. He _may_ have influenced Steve to do a drawing or two of the man’s ass. Or, you know… three or four. Dozen.

He couldn’t help it – it was just a _really_ great ass!

“You know, if you’re that enamoured, you could always request that you become _Stark’s_ muse,” Sarah pointed out. “That way Steve could be free to do other things.”

“Of course Steve’s free to do other things!” said Bucky, surprised. “He’s out here, now, isn’t he?”

Sarah rolled her eyes. “And you’ll never know how hard I had to work to override your influence,” she informed him pertly.

“And besides,” Bucky carried on as though she hadn’t spoken, “what about the muse Stark already has? They seem to be doing a good job; there’s no way I’d be allowed to swap with them.”

Sarah came to a halt – although this may have been more because Steve had halted than because she actually wanted to – and stared at Bucky. “Stark doesn’t have a muse,” she said, slowly, as though talking to an idiot. “His last one up and quit because too much inspiration was running through them. They couldn’t keep up.”

Bucky gaped at her. “You mean… that’s all _him_?” he asked, and felt his knees wobble a tad. The number of things that Stark came up with had been thrilling enough on its own, but to learn that it wasn’t because there was a muse in the background giving little hints and nudges? Well, that just made Bucky admire him even more.

And the idea that it could be _him_ influencing Stark, to even greater heights? Well, now it wasn’t just Bucky’s _knees_ going weak.

“You think they’ll let me swap?” he asked, hoping he didn’t sound _quite_ as pathetic as he thought he did.

“Yes, I do,” Sarah assured him, patting him on the shoulder. “You should go and arrange that.”

“But… Steve,” said Bucky, even as he began edging slowly away. “I can’t just leave him alone. What if he needs me?”

Sarah laughed at him. “I don’t think Steve’s going to need any of _your_ influence for a while,” she said.

Bucky turned his head. Steve was currently standing very close to another man, chatting away, his hands waving wildly in demonstration of something or other. The other man was staring fixedly at him, and every so often, the tips of Steve’s ears went pink.

“I guess you’re right,” he said to Sarah. “I’ll just… go then.” He took another step back and closed his eyes, concentrating on the seed deep inside that was _home_.

The last thing he heard before he vanished was her calling, “Good luck!”

* * *

When he shimmered back down to the Earthly plane, he opened his eyes to find himself right in the middle of where he loved to be – Stark’s workshop. Surprisingly, despite the numerous holograms and running machinery, the man himself was nowhere to be seen.

Bucky twisted around several times. Stark had to be here _somewhere_ ; Bucky wouldn’t have emerged here if he wasn’t.

A faint sigh from a far corner caught his attention, and Bucky drifted that way until he came to an abrupt halt.

He’d found Stark all right. But not working.

Instead, the inventor was stretched out over the old couch he kept down there, fast asleep. His jeans, comfortably worn and threadbare, were open and his T-shirt had ridden up as he slept.

“Damn,” Bucky whispered to himself. He was fairly certain that, right now, he could inspire Stark to do a fair few number of things. None of which, unfortunately, had anything to do with creating.

Then again, they did say that the best ideas came out of dreams.

Bucky felt himself begin to smirk as he moved closer to the couch. “Okay, then, Stark,” he said, and rubbed his hands together in glee. “Let’s see what I can make you dream of.”


End file.
